


An Acceptable Apology

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [152]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Married Life, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/10/18: “Monday, murder, redo”(Just a note for anyone outside the US confused by the way school grades are numbered in this country: fifth graders generally are ten years old.)





	An Acceptable Apology

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/10/18: “Monday, murder, redo”
> 
> (Just a note for anyone outside the US confused by the way school grades are numbered in this country: fifth graders generally are ten years old.)

Stiles was happier than his fifth graders for a Monday holiday. Though his internal clock still woke him as if it were a work day, Stiles knew how to take advantage of that.

He snuggled behind Derek with a sexy growl which unfortunately sounded like he might be choking.

Whirling around, just a glint of murder in his eyes, “ _What?”_ was all Derek managed to say.

“Sorry!” Stiles squeaked, forgetting about a redo of the sexy growl and just ducking underneath the covers to make it up to his husband in a way experience had proven guaranteed to please him.


End file.
